


No Right

by AxisMage



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Post Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Post issue #25, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: Bruce leaves everyone on lockdown at the Cave so they won´t intervene. Dick loses it when he comes back. The family has Jason´s back, because that´s what family is supposed to do(Post Issue #25 because... I need it)





	No Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LorelainMichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelainMichaelis/gifts).



> While this is tagged as Jaydick fic, that is no the focus here. The story is mostly about the other batboys confronting Bruce about how badly he screwed up. I think the Batboys is the whole Jason Todd fandom right now
> 
> This is for my best friend, because Jason is her baby boy, and she loves him so much and I love her and we love Jason together and... well, love you Lore <3

Coming to the Cave instead of going straight to Jason had been the worst mistake Dick could have made. Seeing the blood seeping out of his knuckles, seeing the stained stone walls and thinking of how much more blood Jason had lost because of Bruce, because he hadn’t been there to stop Bruce, he realized how big a mistake he had made.

He shut his eyes, brought up one of his fists and slammed it against the wall for what felt like the umpteenth time. The punch resonated all throughout the wall as much as the scream he let out. However, it wasn’t enough. It hadn’t been enough. He hadn’t been able to punch his way out of the Cave, he hadn’t been able to cancel the lockdown Bruce had left them all in, a lock down that didn’t even allow them to go up into the manor, a lockdown that had ensured none of them intervened in the barbaric act Bruce had just… done.

Dick felt his eyes sting, but he didn’t want to close them again. If he did it, he knew he would see the scene, or scenes, play in his head all over again. Bruce kicking Jason. The helmet shattering. The punches. The way Bruce grabbed Jason. The way Bruce dragged Jason. The trail of blood left behind.

The way Bruce had ripped out the Red Hood symbol.

He might as well have ripped Jason´s heart out, and Dick´s as well.

“Damn it!” he screamed. Jason, how could Bruce have done that to Jason? Their Jason! His Jason! Things hadn’t been perfect, because nothing in their family ever was perfect, but Dick had thought they were making progress. Bruce didn’t look constipated whenever he and Jason dropped by for dinner anymore, he didn’t look like he wanted to put them in different rooms if he saw them holding hands. He and Jason would even talk amongst themselves, and Dick had found them eating burgers and chatting down in the Cave at least thrice. Dick had thought things had gotten better. Dick had seen Jason more relaxed inside the manor, Jason had actually smiled whenever Red Robin or Robin joined them on patrol. Jason had worked with the family as a whole. Jason had been slowly getting back his place within the family, one that had always been there for him, or so Dick had thought.

The image of Jason´s ripped suit burned strong in his mind, and he let out a scream, a curse, he wasn’t sure what it was. There had been blood when Bruce ripped the symbol away, and thinking about it made Dick´s chest tighten, made him taste bile at the back of his throat.

The tears fell faster, and he kept slamming his fist against the stone wall until he heard bone crack, but it wasn’t enough because he was still trapped. He had to get out of the damn Cave. He had to get to Jason. He needed to see Jason. Jason needed medical attention, Jason needed to be somewhere safe, with people who wouldn’t hurt him.

He screamed, then he screamed again, and then he felt two small hands grab him by the shoulders and pull back.

“Grayson, Grayson. Grayson! Richard, stop that, you are not fighting your way out of the Cave like that!” And of course it was Damian pulling him back _, trying to stop him like he should have stopped Bruce_ , but there was something odd about the way Damian was moving.

He blinked past his tears and came to face with a crouching, very rigid, very blank-faced Damian. Dick blinked once more, then gave a stony face back. “I have to get out of here.”

“Harper has saved Todd already, and we both know physical violence is not going to get us out of here. Drake is working on it as we speak. Stop making a fool of yourself and wasting energy.”

“You don´t understand, Damian!” And Dick didn’t care how desperate he sounded. “I have to get out. I have to reach Jason as soon as possible. He needs a doctor, he needs to be taken as far away from here as possible, as soon as…!”

“Away from Father?” Damian interrupted, voice low.

Thinking about Bruce brought upon him a wave of hot burning fury, and he kicked the closest piece of equipment he had. Metal gave, and Dick only regretted not being to split the stupid thing in half.

“Yes,” he said after a minute, and the next thing he did yell. “Yes, as far away from Bruce as fucking possible!”

Damian stared at him for what felt like an eternity before swallowing and nodding once. He turned, movements as stiff as before, and headed to where Tim was sitting in front of the computer, typing away rather desperately, rather angrily, fingers slamming on top of the keys.

“Drake, get us out of here. We must check on Todd,” he said.

Tim didn’t answer. The screens flashed red, and two fists came down to shatter one of the controls. “Fuck you, Bruce!” Tim screamed along with a curse loud enough to reverberate all across the Cave. He stayed still for a couple of seconds, body shaking with anger before he started hitting they keys again.

Dick got to his feet. He stared at Tim, then at Damian, who stood next to Tim looking stiffer than before. He glanced around, tried to find Alfred, but the butler was nowhere to be found. He had begun walking towards the computer when the screens flashed green this time.

Dick´s resolve went down by half.

There was the sound of a door opening farther down the tunnels.

His resolve turned to dust.

The Batmobile glided into view a couple of seconds later.

His control faltered.

Bruce opened the door and planted both feet on the ground.

Dick lost it.

He was across the cave and slamming his good fist against Bruce´s before he even realized what he was doing. Bruce went down, and Dick followed the movement, did his best to pin him down as he landed another punch in the face.

“You had no right!” he screamed.

Bruce seemed to come out of the initial shock as soon as Dick spoke, and he was moving, tensing, readying himself to throw Dick off faster than ever. Dick balled his hand in the black suit, right where the bat was, but before he could do what Bruce had done to Jason, Bruce had thrown him off and was on his feet, holding a hand against his nose.

“Dick…”

“How could you? How dare you! He´s your son, Bruce, as much as the rest of us are. He´s family!” And as he yelled he got to his feet and headed for Bruce again. Bruce´s face gave away nothing, but he got into a defensive position, prepared to move back.

Dick didn’t hit him again. He walked straight up to him and glared as he balled the bat between his fingers once more.

“Dick…” Bruce tried again.

“You took this away from him, Bruce. I saw you, we all did! You took _this_ away from him!”

“He killed the Penguin.”

“And because of that you beat the shit out of him? Because he killed a villain?”

“Jason and I had made an…”

“Bullshit!” Dick started trembling, resisted the urge to hit Bruce again. He stepped in even closer, invading the heck out of Bruce´s personal space, and when Bruce started to turn his face away, he pulled at the bat, hard, shook Bruce as much as he could.  “No, you don´t. You don´t get to worm your way out of this one. You don´t get to give me the silent treatment. How could you? How did you even dare touch him like that? How did you dare drag him as he bled? How dare you rip who and what he is away from his chest like that?”

Bruce slapped his hand away, quick and hard. He glared at Dick, and there, there it was, the heat in those eyes that Dick wanted to see. “He broke the rule, Dick. We had one rule, and he broke it.”

“And because of that you had to beat the living shit out of him? Out of your own son? Why did Kate get a pass? Why didn’t you beat the shit out of her so she could learn her lesson? The cameras, was that the difference, like you said? So you´re a-okay with murder as long as people don´t realize it´s someone related to the Batman family? Is that it?”

“You know that´s not it. You know Kate didn’t get a pass. You know it´s not about reputation.”

“Then what the hell was it about?! Why did you do this? Why, goddamn it, why?!”

“We made a deal, Dick! He could stay in Gotham if he didn’t kill, but he did, and I can´t have that in Gotham!”

“And what if I had done it?” came the hard and cold interruption. They both turned to find Damian walking to where they were, Tim close behind him, hands shaking, blood dripping down from his fingers.

“What?” Bruce asked.

“What if I had done it, Father?” Damian repeated. “What if it had been me who killed the Penguin in front of the cameras? Would you have fought me like you fought Todd?”

The question seemed to take Bruce off guard, and he frowned, pursed his lips. “You wouldn´t do that.”

“Yes, I would.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

Damian reacted as if he´d been slapped. His face twisted into something furious, offended, and when he spoke again, his voice was much louder. “Yes, Father, yes I would do that, and worse, because deep down I still believe sometimes death is the only solution. Todd and I never see eye to eye, the difference between us is far too great when it comes to skill and perspective, but on one thing I do agree with him, and no matter how much time I spend with you, with Grayson or with Drake, that is something that will not change because it is part of who I am, who I was trained to be. Todd broke your most precious rule, I understand that, but what you did was unfair, undeserved and most of all, it was cruel, Father.”

“Not to mention terribly hypocritical of you,” Tim intervened, and stepped up next to Damian, crossed his arms. He appeared calm, but it was obvious he wasn’t. He was shaking, and it was not from fear.

Bruce turned to Tim with an almost annoyed expression. “You too?” he asked bitterly.

“Me too,” Tim replied. “And you know why? Because you don´t understand Bruce, you have never understood Jason, nor have you ever tried. What you did to him was, just as Damian said, cruel. You were cruel to someone who once was your Robin, to someone we consider a brother, to someone we consider family. You were cruel to the man your oldest son loves, and the rest of us, even Damian to some degree, believes in. You treated him worse than you have ever treated any of your villains, even the Joker. What does that say about you, Bruce?”

Bruce didn’t reply, and Tim went on. “The worst part about this is that you did it because it was Jason. If it had been me, Damian, or God forbid, Dick or Cass, you would have looked the other way, just like you did with Kate. Why? I don´t know, and right now I don´t care. I don´t want to listen to your shit, Bruce. I hope your nose is broken, because that is what you deserve, at the very least.”

Bruce opened his mouth, then took a step forward, but Dick stopped him, pressing the hand against the bat symbol once more. “No, you don´t. You don´t get to do anything else tonight, Bruce. You have fucked up enough already, and I don’t think you understand that. I don’t think you realized what you did, and what that means to us as a family, to Jason, what it means to me. I sleep next to that man most nights nowadays, you know? I share my life with that man, the man you beat to a pulp less than an hour ago. Do you realize how bad that is? No? Then let me put it another way. How would you feel if I ever did that to Selina? What would you do, how would you feel?” And here Dick stopped, narrowed his eyes, and then he let out the most bitter of laughs.

“Though come to think of it…” Dick smiled, though it was more a baring of his teeth. “If you did this because of your repressed feelings, if you treated Jason the way you did for the same reason you beat Mr. Freeze half to death… if you took your _anger and pain_ out on Jason because of _Selina_ …” Dick dug his fingers into the fabric, then pulled, pulled, kept pulling, ignored the stinging of his fingers, ignored everything but the feel of the cloth and Kevlar under his fingers until he felt the symbol give.

“Fuck Batman, but most importantly, fuck you, Bruce,” he whispered, and tugged one last time. When he pulled back, there was a gaping hole in Bruce´s suit, and the bat symbol hung limply from Dick´s hand.

Damian and Tim moved when Dick did, and the three of them headed in an almost perfect synchronization towards the other vehicles inside the Cave.

“Dick´s hand is broken. Damian, you´re not driving. I´m taking us to the location Roy sent us,” Tim announced.

Neither Dick nor Damian protested. However, before they could choose what car to take, Alfred came into view with two medical kits, one able to fit under his arm, the other dragged behind him by the handle and the wheels.

“Masters, there is no need to take a vehicle inside the Cave. One of the civilian cars is outside. Master Timothy, the keys are in my front pocket. If we may leave? I am worried about how long Master Jason has been without medical attention, considering his injuries. Your hand must also be examined, Master Dick. Please, let us move as soon as possible.”

The silence that followed was deafening, then Tim was Alfred´s side taking the keys and the kit in his arms. Damian followed, and took the kit with the wheels. The three of them exited the Cave, and then Dick laughed into the silence.

“If that doesn’t give you an inkling of how bad you screwed up, lord help us, the one who must be no more isn’t Jason, Bruce, but maybe you,” Dick said, and dropped the bat symbol before exiting the place as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason was awake, cracking jokes and making fun of Roy by the time they reached the abandoned warehouse on the other side of Gotham. He was lying on a mattress, wrapped in bandages, and much to Dick´s pain, smiling as best as he could.

“Hey, Goldie, glad you could finally make it,” Jason mumbled as soon as he caught a glance of Dick. “Thought I was going to pass out before you came to visit.”

Dick´s eyes stung, his throat closed up, and he was on the bed, cradling Jason against his chest and holding him close before the rest of the family got halfway across the room. The tears came later, and it took Dick a while to realize that someone was muttering ‘I´m sorry, Jason. I failed you, I´m so sorry,’ all over again, and that that person was actually him.

Jason´s laugh was weak and too hoarse as he leaned his head against Dick´s chest. “´S okay, Dick. Not. Your fault. Roy said. You called.”

Roy came to sit on the other side of the bed and laid his hand against Jason´s arm. “Good thing I was close Gotham tonight. Thanks for calling me, Dick… I´m glad I could help.”

“Thank you, Roy, you saved him,” Dick said, words barely audible, and then he went back to looking at Jason. “I´m so sorry. About your base. About Bizarro. About Artemis. About what Bruce did.”

Jason made a face. “Let´s not. Do that. Now. Energy´s running out, Dick. Your hugs are great, y´know I love ´em, but painkillers would also be nice.”

“I got you, Jason. We brought morphine,” Tim said, and stepped into view, giving him a nod, the softest of reassuring smiles.

One of Jason´s eyebrows rose, and when Damian appeared in his line of vision a heartbeat later holding the vials, the other eyebrow went up.

“Whole gang´s in the ´ouse?” he asked.

“We weren’t going to leave you alone,” Tim said, and Damian shrugged. “Grayson cares too much about you, and I do not wish to be alone with Father right now.”

“Neither of us wishes to be near him as of this moment,” Alfred´s voice cut it, and he waved the youngsters away. Jason looked surprised upon seeing the old man, then relieved, and then he laughed.

“Hey, old man. Nice to see you out,” he said.

Alfred laid the kid out on the floor and began pulling out everything he needed. “I wish we would have seen each other at our usual tea house instead of this place, Master Jason, but I suppose it will have to do. Master Dick, if you would please move aside?”

“No,” Jason sad quickly. “Goldie. More comfortable than pillows, and I think lying flat on the mattress doesn´t sound good. Don´t move, Dick.”

Dick glanced at Alfred, who sighed, then nodded. “Very well, let us patch you up, Master Jason.”

Jason closed his eyes, relaxed a bit more against Dick.

“You hit him for me?” he asked.

Dick ran his unbroken hand through Jason´s hair, then slid it down his face and let it hover over the hole in his chest.

“You bet I did. We all did,” he said, and when he looked over at Tim and Damian and nodded, they nodded back.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any grammar or spelling mistake, I will try to fix it as soon as possible. Thanks so much for reading, I hope it wasn´t too OOC for anyone and that it was enjoyable. Let´s please protect Jason after this, because dang if the boy doesn´t need it and deserve it <3
> 
> Edit: I just want to say THANK YOUUUU! For all the kudos and comments and everything! Thank you so much for taking the time to read. Thank you, thank you all :D!


End file.
